deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Shadow7615/The 2nd Death Battle Fanon Wiki Awards!
Hey Guys! So, if you're not aware, last year, my good friend Fedora Lord Para 348 hosted the original and first Death Battle Fanon Wiki Awards, and with his recent withdrawal from the Wiki, I decided to take up the reigns of hosting the 2nd Annual DBF Wiki Awards, which is the blog you find yourselves on! So, if you're already familiar with what happened in last years Awards, then you're all up to speed, if you're not aware of the Awards, then allow me to take the time to explain how these Awards operate. We collectively gather a number of different categories that a Death Battle would fall under, such as, "Best Season Finale", "Most Emotional Battle". users input what categories and then we decide on which will be chosen and so on, and then once we have decided on what categories we want in, then we nominate fights to fill in those categories, then it's all up to voting, which is where the users of the wiki will decide which Top Three fights will take home the medals! For this year, we are going to bring this back, however for this years polls, I will be implementing some rules to make sure entrants are suitable and are evenly balanced amongst users. Death Battle Fanon Wiki Awards Rules & Criteria 1. The battles you enter must have been completed between January 1st, 2016 and December 31st, 2016 2. Voting works as simple as this: If you are voting for multiple fights in a single category, you may only nominate three fights, if you are voting across multiple categories, you may only nominate six fights at maximum. 2b. Each user may also nominate fights written by other users as well, If someone else enters a fight before you do, duplicate nominations prior to voting will only take into account the first nomination by a user, the exception being fights written by multiple users. 2c. If you are entering a combination of your own battles and battles by others, please keep the above rules in mind, example, if you nominate a fight of your own for "Most Emotional Battle" you have only two more entries left for said category, you are free to vote in any categories if you wish. 3. For categories that are often associated with a big word count, overall, a specific word count will not be required, although it is recommended fights you enter have a suitable word count, but word counts will not influence their placement. 4. Above all, please be respectful with people's choices in both category nominations and fight nominations, however, all entries for nominations will be overviewed and if approved, will be displayed on the lists featured below. Now that the criteria and rulings have been established, it is time to begin nominating for categories, all of 2015's categories are listed in Part I, and the list will be updated as the list becomes bigger. Part IV - Voting & Results The Results are in! Here are the final placements for all the battles and categories that were featured during the voting round! Congratulations to everyone who participated! *Best "Hero vs. Villain" Battle **'1st Place: Hulk vs. Doomsday (15 votes)' **'2nd Place: X vs. Metal Sonic (12 votes)' **'3rd Place: Itachi Uchiha vs. Byakuya Kuchiki (7 votes)' **4th Place: Vash the Stampede vs. Flandre Scarlet (2 votes) **5th Place Tie: Ben 10,000 vs. Dan Phantom/Ryu vs. Kazuya Mishima/Wario vs. Conker (1 vote) *Best "Magic" Battle **'1st Place: Aqua vs. Erza Scarlet (17 votes)' **'2nd Place: Minato Arisato vs. Yu Narukami (5 votes)' **'3rd Place: Hermione Granger vs. Elsa (4 votes)' **4th Place Tie: Gandalf vs. Professor Dumbledore/Spyro vs. Twilight Sparkle (2 votes) **5th Place: Draco Malfoy vs. Leo (1 vote) *Best "Sword" Battle **'1st Place: Link vs. Sora (19 votes)' **'2nd Place: Erza Scarlet vs. Saber (14 votes)' *Best Analysis Sections **'1st Place: Prophet vs. The Predator (17 votes)' **'2nd Place: The Kid vs. The Angry Video Game Nerd (9 votes)' *Best Battle Royale **'1st Place: Nicktoons Villains Battle Royale (8 votes)' **'2nd Place: Children of the Big Three Battle Royale (6 votes)' **'3rd Place: Nintendo Kings Battle Royale (5 votes)' **4th Place Tie: Four Hokage Battle Royale/Super Mario Villains Battle Royale (4 votes) **5th Place: Beerus vs. Tabuu vs. Solaris (3 votes) *Best Boomstick Pun **'1st Place: Po vs. Aang (16 votes)' **'2nd Place: Tira vs. Harley Quinn (7 votes)' **'3rd Place: Doctor Strange vs. Doctor Fate (5 votes)' **4th Place: Xander vs. Ryoma (1 vote) *Best Deathless Battle **'1st Place: Madoka Kaname vs, Lightning Farron (13 votes)' **'2nd Place: Little Mac vs. Dudley (6 votes)' **'3rd Place: Puss in Boots vs. Reepicheep (5 votes)' *Best Fanon Version of an Official Battle **'1st Place: Hulk vs. Doomsday (17 votes)' **'2nd Place: Tracer vs. The Scout (11 votes)' **'3rd Place: Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Mewtwo (9 votes)' **4th Place: Erza Scarlet vs. Roronoa Zoro (4 votes) **5th Place: Ken Masters vs. Terry Bogard (1 vote) *Best Fight Choreography **'1st Place: Dusknoir vs. Lucina (12 votes)' **'2nd Place: Cammy White vs. Nina Williams (5 votes)' **'3rd Place: Nathan Spencer vs. Bucky Barnes (4 votes)' **4th Place: Johnny Cage vs. Captain Falcon (3 votes) **5th Place: Spider-Man vs. Kyoko Sakura (1 vote) *Best Kills **'1st Place: Ganondorf vs. Sauron (15 votes)' **'2nd Place: The Soldier vs. Jubilee (6 votes)' **'3rd Place: Swamp Thing vs. Palmon (4 votes)' **4th Place Tie: Mecha Sonic vs. Silver Sonic/Shikamaru vs. Sokka (3 votes) *Best Music Usage **'1st Place: Strider Hiryu vs. Boba Fett (11 votes)' **'2nd Place: Spinal vs. Cervantes (8 votes)' **'3rd Place: Ragyo Kiryuin vs. Esdeath (2 votes)' *Best Overall Battle **'1st Place: Ulquiorra Cifer vs. Obito Uchiha (11 votes)' **'2nd Place: Wolverine vs. Ryuko Matoi (6 votes)' **'3rd Place: Kaos vs. Doctor Neo Cortex (5 votes)' **4th Place: Deoxys vs. Master Hand (4 votes) **5th Place: Ness vs. Isaac (3 votes) **6th Place Tie: Ellis vs. Chuck/Foxy vs. Rainbow Dash (1 vote) *Best Thumbnail **'1st Place: Mettaton vs. Waluigi (13 votes)' **'2nd Place: Batman vs. Solid Snake (11 votes)' **'3rd Place: The Joker vs. Roman Torchwick (4 votes)' **4th Place: Gurren Lagann vs. EVA-01 (2 votes) **5th Place Tie: Raven (Tekken) vs. Crimson Viper/Son Goku vs. Madoka Kaname (1 vote) *Best Writing **'1st Place: Blaze vs. Lucina (9 votes)' **'2nd Place: Light Yagami vs. John Constantine (8 votes)' **'3rd Place: Lucina vs. Crono (7 votes)' **4th Place: Ultron vs. Sigma (5 votes) **5th Place Tie: Kidomaru vs. Spider-Man/Meta Knight vs. Dark Pit (1 vote) *Closest Battle **'1st Place: Jill Valentine vs. Frank West (11 votes)' **'2nd Place: Genos vs. War Machine (8 votes)' **'3rd Place: X vs. Zero (4 votes)' **4th Place: Seth vs. Ogre (1 vote) *Funniest Battle **'1st Place: Homer Simpson vs. Peter Griffin (12 votes)' **'2nd Place: Dan Hibiki vs. Gaston (6 votes)' **'3rd Place: Bugs Bunny vs. Beerus (4 votes)' **4th Place Tie: Jaune Arc vs. Hanataro Yamada/Patrick Star vs. Dan Hibiki (3 votes) **5th Place: Bandana Dee vs. Hero Prinny (2 votes) *Most Accurate Character Portrayal **'1st Place: Fawful vs. Sans (16 votes)' **'2nd Place: Gladion vs. Owain (5 votes)' **'3rd Place: Laharl vs. The Demi-Fiend (3 votes)' **4th Place: Yusuke Urameshi vs. Dante (2 votes) **5th Place Tie: Android 18 vs. Tier Harribel/Esdeath vs. Sephiroth/Kakashi Hatake vs. Raiden (1 vote) *Most Accurate Wiz & Boomstick Portrayal **'1st Place: Dunban vs. Shanks (Winner by default)' *Most Reasonable Results **'1st Place: Wolverine vs. Eren Jaeger (13 votes)' **'2nd Place: Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Mewtwo (6 votes)' **'3rd Place: Foxy vs. Ayano Aishi (4 votes)' **4th Place: Smaug vs. Saphira (1 vote) Part III - Fight Nominations! (Closed) The time has come! It's time for everyone start entering their fights and other people's fights for the Awards themselves! The Final 20 Categories listed below are the main 20 categories your fights can be nominated under, just remember to follow the Rules & Criteria above, and as always, be respectful for whichever fights a user enters, whether it be a fight of their own, or someone elses. *Best "Hero vs. Villain" Battle **Ben 10,000 vs. Dan Phantom (Nominated by Timpack) **Hulk vs. Doomsday (Nominated by Pokemon Trainer Lion) **Itachi Uchiha vs. Byakuya Kuchiki (Nominated by DoomFest) **Ryu vs. Kazuya Mishima (Nominated by Nkstjoa) **Vash the Stampede vs. Flandre Scarlet (Nominated by Fedora Lord Para 348) **X vs. Metal Sonic (Nominated by Bowserdude) **Wario vs. Conker (Nominated by Gold-sans mobile) *Best "Magic" Battle **Aqua vs. Erza Scarlet (Nominated by Commander Ghost) **Draco Malfoy vs. Leo (Nominated by TheSoulofMelemele) **Gandalf vs. Professor Dumbledore (Nominated by Hoppingclams343) **Hermione Granger vs. Elsa (Nominated by Hoppingclams343) **Minato Arisato vs. Yu Narukami (Nominated by MMYP999) **Spyro vs. Twilight Sparkle (Nominated by John1Thousand) *Best "Sword" Battle **Erza Scarlet vs. Saber (Nominated by Fedora Lord Para 348) **Link vs. Sora (Nominated by Pokemon Trainer Lion) *Best Analysis Sections **Prophet vs. The Predator (Nominated by MP999) **The Kid vs. The Angry Video Game Nerd (Nominated by Ahomeschoolingroudon) *Best Battle Royale **Beerus vs. Tabuu vs. Solaris (Nominated by Timpack) **Children of the Big Three Battle Royale (Nominated by Blade0886) **Four Hokage Battle Royale (Nominated by Commander Ghost) **Nicktoons Villains Battle Royal (Nominated by Hoppingclams343) **Nintendo Kings Battle Royale (Nominated by Maxevil) **Super Mario Villains Battle Royale (Nominated by Gold-sans mobile) *Best Boomstick Pun **Doctor Strange vs. Doctor Fate (Nominated by Blade0886) **Po vs. Aang (Nominated by Tewn Lonk) **Tira vs. Harley Quinn (Nominated by MP999) **Xander vs. Ryoma (Nominated by DanganPersona) *Best Deathless Battle **Little Mac vs. Dudley (Nominated by Gold-sans mobile) **Madoka Kaname vs Lightning Farron (Nominated by Ahomeschoolingroudon) **Puss in Boots vs. Reepicheep (Nominated by Timpack) *Best Fanon Version of an Official Battle **Erza Scarlet vs. Roronoa Zoro (Nominated by Commander Ghost) **Hulk vs. Doomsday (Nominated by Nkstjoa) **Ken Masters vs. Terry Bogard (Nominated by DeathBattleDude) **Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Mewtwo (Nominated by Fedora Lord Para 348) **Tracer vs. The Scout (Nominated by Raiando) *Best Fight Choreography **Cammy White vs. Nina Williams (Nominated by InkSpider) **Dusknoir vs. Lucina (Nominated by MagicRock) **Johnny Cage vs. Captain Falcon (Nominated by DoomFest) **Nathan Spencer vs. Bucky Barnes (Nominated by Tewn Lonk) **Spider-Man vs. Kyoko Sakura (Nominated by Ahomeschoolingroudon) *Best Kills **Ganondorf vs. Sauron (Nominated by Tewn Lonk) **Mecha Sonic vs.Silver Sonic (Nominated by The Smashor) **Shikamaru vs. Sokka (Nominated by Pokemon Trainer Lion) **Swamp Thing vs. Palmon (Nominated by InkSpider) **The Soldier vs. Jubilee (Nominated by Fedora Lord Para 348) *Best Music Usage **Ragyo Kiryuin vs. Esdeath (Nominated by Fedora Lord Para 348) **Spinal vs. Cervantes (Nominated by Nkstjoa) **Strider Hiryu vs. Boba Fett (Nominated by Tewn Lonk) *Best Overall Battle **Deoxys vs. Master Hand (Nominated by DoomFest) **Ellis vs. Chuck (Nominated by Hoppingclams343) **Foxy vs. Rainbow Dash (Nominated by Hoppingclams343) **Kaos vs. Doctor Neo Cortex (Nominated by Gold-sans mobile) **Ness vs. Isaac (Nominated by MagicRock) **Ulquiorra Cifer vs. Obito Uchiha (Nominated by Timpack) **Wolverine vs. Ryuko Matoi (Nominated by Commander Ghost) *Best Thumbnail **Batman vs. Solid Snake (Nominated by MP999) **Gurren Lagann vs. EVA-01 (Nominated by Blade0886) **Mettaton vs. Waluigi (Nominated by DENSTIFY1) **Raven (Tekken) vs. Crimson Viper (Nominated by Nkstjoa) **Son Goku vs. Madoka Kaname (Nominated by Blade0886) **The Joker vs. Roman Torchwick (Nominated by MP999) *Best Writing **Blaze vs. Lucina (Nominated by DoomFest) **Kidomaru vs. Spider-Man (Nominated by TheDragonDemon) **Light Yagami vs. John Constantine (Nominated by InkSpider) **Lucina vs. Crono (Nominated by Commander Ghost) **Meta Knight vs. Dark Pit (Nominated by MagicRock) **Ultron vs. Sigma (Nominated by Raiando) *Closest Battle **Genos vs. War Machine (Nominated by Fedora Lord Para 348) **Jill Valentine vs. Frank West (Nominated by InkSpider) **Seth vs. Ogre (Nominated by DoomFest) **X vs. Zero (Nominated by Nkstjoa) *Funniest Battle **Bandana Dee vs. Hero Prinny (Nominated by MMYP999) **Bugs Bunny vs. Beerus (Nominated by InkSpider) **Dan Hibiki vs. Gaston (Nominated by MP999) **Homer Simpson vs. Peter Griffin (Nominated by Nkstjoa) **Jaune Arc vs. Hanataro Yamada (Nominated by DoomFest) **Patrick Star vs. Dan Hibiki (Nominated by Pokemon Trainer Lion) *Most Accurate Character Portrayal **Android 18 vs. Tier Harribel (Nominated by Timpack) **Esdeath vs. Sephiroth (Nominated by Commander Ghost) **Fawful vs. Sans (Nominated by Flip D. Switch) **Gladion vs. Owain (Nominated by Tewn Lonk) **Kakashi Hatake vs. Raiden (Nominated by Pokemon Trainer Lion) **Laharl vs. The Demi-Fiend (Nominated by MMYP999) **Yusuke Urameshi vs. Dante (Nominated by Ahomeschoolingroudon) *Most Accurate Wiz & Boomstick Portrayal **Dunban vs. Shanks (Nominated by Tewn Lonk) *Most Reasonable Results **Foxy vs. Ayano Aishi (Nominated by ImagoDesattrolante) **Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Mewtwo (Nominated by Ahomeschoolingroudon) **Smaug vs. Saphira (Nominated by MP999) **Wolverine vs. Eren Jaeger (Nominated by InkSpider) *Best Flip (For Torrian!) **Sadly didn't get any nominations Part II - The Final 20! (Closed) The Final 20 Categories for the DBF Wiki Awards have been decided! These categories are sorted in no particular order: *Best Thumbnail *Best Kills *Best Overall Battle *Best Boomstick Pun *Best Writing *Closest Battle *Most Accurate Character Portrayal *Best Battle Royale *Funniest Battle *Most Reasonable Results *Best Fanon Version of an Official Battle *Best "Sword" Battle *Best Music Usage *Best Analysis Sections *Best "Hero vs. Villain" Battle *Most Accurate Wiz & Boomstick Portrayal *Best Fight Choreography *Best Deathless Battle *Best "Magic" Battle *Best Flip (For Torrian!) These twenty categories were the highest voted in each strawpoll respectively, and these will be the categories that users may vote and submit their fights for in Part III of the Awards! 'Part I - Category Nominations (Closed)' *'Best Battle Royale' *'Best Boomstick Pun' *Best Dialogue *Best 'Girls Only' Battle *Best Joke Battle *'Best Kills' *Best Long Battle *'Best Overall Battle' *Best Pre-Fight *Best Season Finale *Best Season Premiere *Best Series Premiere *Best Short Battle *Best Team Battle *'Best Thumbnail' *'Best Writing' *Best "Battle of the Genders" Battle *'Closest Battle' *'Funniest Battle' *Most Destructive Battle *Most Emotional Battle *Most Gruesome Battle *Most Intense Battle *'Most Reasonable Results' *Most Unexpected Results *''Best "Same Series' Battle (Nominated by Commander Ghost)'' *''Best 'Rivalry' Battle (Nominated by Commander Ghost)'' *''Most Accurate Character Portrayal (Nominated by Arigarmy)'' *''Best Analysis Banter (Nominated by DanganPersona)'' *''Most Over-The-Top Battles (Nominated by Vrokorta)'' *''Best 'Gun Fight' Battle (Nominated by DENSTIFY1)'' *''Best Deathless Battle (Nominated by DENSTIFY1)'' *''Best 'Rematch' Battle (Nominated by DENSTIFY1)'' *''Best In-Fight Story (Nominated by MMYP999)'' *''Best 'Magic' Battle (Nominated by John1Thousand)'' *''Best 'Sword' Battle (Nominated by John1Thousand)'' *''Best Flip (Nominated by MP999)'' *''Best Music Usage (Nominated by Nkstjoa)'' *''Best Analysis Sections (Nominated by Nkstjoa)'' *''Best Hosts (Nominated by Nkstjoa) '' *''Best "Opposites" Themed Battle (Nominated by Pikart767)'' *''Best "Cosmic" Battle (Nominated by Blade0886)'' *''Best "Hero vs. Villain" themed Battle (Nominated by Pokemon Trainer Lion)'' *''Best Commemorative Battle (Nominated by Maxevil)'' *''Best Singular Line of Dialogue (Nominated by Christianthepupbot)'' *''Most Accurate Wiz & Boomstick Portrayal (Nominated by Gold-sans mobile)'' *''Best "Colour" themed Battle (Nominated by Gold-sans mobile)'' *''Best Additional Hosts (Nominated by DENSTIFY1)'' *''Best Fanon Version of an Official Battle (Nominated by Shift+Alt+Delete+Ctrl)'' *''Best Fight Choreography (Nominated by Tewn Lonk)'' Voting for Category Nominations has been closed, please checkout Part II to continue voting for the above categories in Straw Polls! Category:Blog posts